thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Valyrian Steel
Valyrian steel was invented in ancient Valyria, and was used to make arms, armor, and various other items of unrivaled . According to legends, magic, spells and perhaps even dragonfire played a role in its forging, which makes the steel special and gives it magical characteristics. History The history of these items date back centuries, millennia, to the Valyrian Freehold of old. Castle-forged steel is only a pale comparison to Valyrian Steel - the blade of the later maintaining an unparalleled sharpness throughout time, both never needing sharpening and impervious to rust. Every single Valyrian steel blade is unique, each blade featuring a one of a kind colored rippled patterns which are the mark of the process of folding the steel back on itself many thousands of times. There may be thousands of Valyrian steel blades remaining in the world, but in Westeros, there are only 227 such weapons according to Archmaester Thurgood's Inventories, nearly all of which have since been lost or have disappeared from recorded history. Though the blades themselves are nearly priceless, quite often even the most destitute houses would rather face the shame of poverty than sell a meager dagger of Valyrian Steel. Among Westerosi, the names of these familiar swords - and the deeds done by both heroes and villains with them - are told in stories to them from the time they are children. As of this day, the secret of forging new Valyrian steel has been lost, but there are extraordinary people in the world -smiths of unparalleled talent, such as the Forgelords of Qohor - that know the right spells and technique to work blades of this material and change their form to suit it's owners. This process though, comes at a price even the Lannisters of the Rock might blanch at spending. List of known Valyrian Steel weapons 'Westeros' The Kingdom of the North *'Ice', the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Stark. Currently held by *'Longclaw', the bastard sword of House Mormont. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of Mountain and Vale *'Lady Forlorn', the longsword of House Corbray. Currently wielded by *'Lamentation', the longsword of House Royce. Currently wielded by *'Adder,' the dagger of House Lynderly. Currently wielded by *'Tidecaller', the trident of House Upcliff. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Trident *'Quarrel', the dagger of House Fletcher. Currently wielded by Mia Fletcher. *'Vantage', the axe of House Vance of Wayfinder's Rest. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Iron Islands *'Ironbite', the halberd of House Hoare. Currently wielded by House Goodbrother *'Red Rain', the longsword of House Reyne. Currently wielded by House Greyjoy *'Nightfall', the longsword of an Essosi Corsair. Currently wielded by House Harlaw The Kingdom of the Rock *'Brightroar, '''the ancestral longsword of House Lannister. Currently wielded by *'Gatekeeper', the ancestral bastard sword of House Lefford. Currently wielded by *'Alicorn', the ancestral lance of House Brax. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Reach *'Dark Sister', later renamed '''Thorn', the ancestral longsword of House Targaryen. Currently wielded by Gwayne Gardener. *'Heartsbane', the ancestral greatsword of House Tarly. Currently wielded by *'Orphan-maker', the ancestral longsword of House Roxton. Currently wielded by Sauron *'Vigilance', the ancestral longsword of House Hightower. Currently wielded by *'Barrel-breaker', the ancestral axe-hammer of House Fossoway of Cider Hall. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Stormlands *'Lightning', the ancestral bastard-sword of House Dondarrion. Currently wielded by *'Fortitude', the ancestral shield of House Estermont. Currently wielded by The Principality of Dorne *'Venom', the ancestral dagger of House Martell. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Greenbelt *'Scarab', the ancestral spear of House Yronwood. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Torrentine *[[Dawn|'Dawn']], the meteorite-sword of House Dayne. While not Valyrian Steel, the blade is its equal. Currently wielded by Prince Cedric Dayne. The Kingdom of the Dusklands *'Sunset', the bastard sword of House Darklyn. Currently wielded by *'Valour', the longsword of House Rosby. Currently wielded by The Kingdom of the Claw *'Crab's Pincer', the ancestral axe of House Celtigar. Currently wielded by The Wall and Beyond * Answerer, the bastard sword of House Amber. Currently wielded by the King on the Wall. * Shard, a longsword of unknown origin. Currently wielded by. 'Essos' Kingdom of Sarnor * Lys * Volantis * Pentos * Braavos * Lorath * Norvos * Qohor * Qarth * Around Essos *Many, many more in the various bazaars of the Free Cities and Qarth, if one has the eyes to spot them and the coin, of course. List of lost Valyrian Steel Items * Justice, the ancestral shortsword of the extinct House Justman. * Shell, the ancestral shield of the extinct House Shell of the Vale. * Breathtaker, the ancestral great axe of the extinct House Greystark. * Maelstrom, the ancestral two-handed flail of House Wylde. Lost in a battle against pirates from the Stepstones during Aegon's Attempt. Category:Valyrian Steel